Human (Classic)
Humans (also referred to as homosapiens in Biology) are the main inhabitants of Earth and Yahwahtacsip also known as Ledger Domain. According to Tetrax, humans are considered a delicacy among most alien species. Human Hybrids Some humans that appear human may be part alien. According to Kevin, people with alien ancestry are actually pretty common on Earth. They are especially common among the offspring of Plumbers. Known species humans can reproduce with are Osmosians, Anodites, Pierce's species, Tetramands, Kinecelerans and Pyronites. Evolution In evolution, a Human's ability is potentially limitless due to their adaptibility (which Dwayne McDuffie confirmed is the one ability humans possess that other species don't). The true extent of their abilities is currently unknown at this time. One example of a evolved human is Ultimate Ben. 'Notable Humans' 'Full-Humans (these humans have not been proven to be part alien)' *Max Tennyson *Julie Yamamoto *Joel Tennyson *Cooper Daniels *Sandra Tennyson *Lili Tennyson *Jimmy Jones *Will Harangue *Jennifer Nocturne *Overlord *Paradox *Charmcaster *Hex *Vera Tennyson *JT *Cash *Elena Validus *Dr. Animo *Driscoll *Eunice (Artificial) *Rex Salazar (E.V.O in another universe) 'Human/Alien-Hybrids' NOTE: A character does NOT need to be 1/2 human 1/2 other species to be considered a hybrid. They can be 3/4 human, 7/8 human,etc *Kevin Levin (1/2 Human 1/2 Osmosian) **Kevin 11 (1/12 Human 1/12 Osmosian 1/12 Vulpimancer 1/12 Tetramand 1/12 Galvan 1/12 Kineceleran 1/12 Galvanic Mechamorph 1/12 Petrosapien 1/12 Piscciss Volann 1/12 Lepidopterran 1/12 Ectonurite 1/12 Pyronite) **Ultimate Kevin (part Human) *Kevin 11,000 (1/2 Human 1/2 Osmosian) *Devlin Levin (3/4 Human 1/4 Osmosian) *Gwen Tennyson (3/4 Human 1/4 Anodite) *Ben Tennyson (3/4 Human 1/4 Anodite) **Ultimate Ben (3/4 Evolved Human 1/4 Anodite) *Ben 10,000 (3/4 Human 1/4 Anodite) *Gwendolyn Tennyson (7/8 Human 1/8 Anodite) *Kenny Tennyson (7/8 Human 1/8 Anodite) *Ken Tennyson (3/4 Human 1/4 Anodite) *Manny Armstrong (1/2 Human 1/2 Tetramand) *Helen Wheels (1/2 Human 1/2 Kineceleran) *Pierce (1/2 Human 1/2 Unknown) *Alan Albright (1/2 Human 1/2 Pyronite) 'Gallery' Shot01.png|The trio in Hero Time Cash&JT.jpg|Cash amd JT in the original series Pierce.png|1/2-Human|1/2-Unknown Benc.jpg|Ben Tennyson in the Original Series EP20-97.png|Kevin, Ben and his parents Ben 10 Gwen.jpg|Gwen Tennyson in the Original Series Officer Wells2.png|Sherif Mason's Partner Lucky Girl B10.png|Lucky Girl AF18.png|Cooper Michael Morningstar.png|Michael Morningstar Ben_10k.png|Ben 10,000 1.Слава.mkv 000382798.jpg|Jimmy Jones Alan Albright.png|Human\Alien hybrid Julie Yamamoto2.png|Ben and Julie Gwevin120.jpg|The Trio with Max Tennyson Gwevin103.jpg|Kevin and Gwen Gwen_and_Julie2.jpg|Gwen and Julie EP04-07 Vera.png|Vera Tennyson Simons.png|Simons EP25-45.jpg|Dr Animo in the original series AF45_Albedo.png|Albedo,originally a Galvan trapped in Ben's body 7844512.jpg|The end of Alien Force Dr.Animo D'Void.png|Dr. Animo in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Will Harangue.png|Will Harangue Ben_10_Alien_Swarm_(2009)1.jpg|Elena in Ben 10: Alien Swarm Clancy3.png|Clancy Elena bla.jpg|Elena in the comic 10Encantriz.JPG|Charmcaster Kenny.png|Kenny Tennyson Ben10aliensw2.jpg|Ben's Team in live action Ben10live.jpg|Bens team in animation and live action Kai Green.png|Kai Green Overlord.png|Captain nemesis later known as Overlord He`s ben 10 whoray.jpg|Ben in "The Forge of Creation" Picture 5o-1-.jpg|Eunice also known as the Unitrix Jimmy - The Big Story.jpg|Jimmy Jones Ben 10 ultimate alien episode fame ben caufing.jpg|The Trio Leaving Ben's House Trio is ready for ACTION.jpg|The Trio In Action Old team.png|Into Cross Time Elena.jpg|Elena in animation Ben 10,000 UA.png|Ben 10,000 UA Young max.jpg|A young human- Max Tennyson Oldpictures.jpg|Human Family Category:Alien species Category:Sapient Beings Category:Humans Category:Humanoid Alien Species Category:Human/Alien Hybrids